Lumière
Lumière es un personaje de la Franquicia de Beauty and the Beast. Descripción Es uno de los sirvientes de Bestia, de origen francés. Cuando la Hechicera encantó el castillo, él fue convertido en candelabro. Es el alma del castillo; es simpático, lanzado, picarón, entrañable y ligón. Por lo que a veces saca de quicio a Din Don. Tiene como novia a Fifí, la doncella del castillo. Descripción Oficial El Casanova de todos los candelabros es un caballero suave y vivaz como cualquier anfitrión gracioso con un número espectacular espectáculo de parada," Be Our Guest ".Es instrumental en que Belle y Bestia se enamoren. Apariencia física Durante la maldición, Lumière era un candelabro de oro de tres brazos con acentos en forma de hoja, rasgos esculpidos en la vela y una gota de cera semejante a un mechón de pelo. Como humano, tiene la piel clara, alto y de barbilla prominente, el pelo castaño rojizo atado de nuevo en una cola de caballo con una cinta amarilla, corbata amarilla, chaleco marrón, camisa crema con mangas hinchadas largas y puños ocre(Calzones hasta la rodilla), medias de crema, zapatos marrones. Personalidad Lumière es un bondadoso, carismático, pero rebelde sirviente de la Bestia. Increíblemente social y hospitalario para con todos los que conoce, Lumière tiene el hábito de desobedecer las reglas firmes de su maestro antisocial, lo que con frecuencia resulta en controversia.Sin embargo, después de Belle, él es discutible el amigo más cercano de la bestia, pues la bestia gira a menudo a Lumière para pedir consejo. Su personalidad libre y rebelde a menudo pone una tensión severa en su amistad con Cogsworth, que prefiere acatar estrictamente las reglas de su amo para evitar cualquier problema.Sin embargo, como se muestra muchas veces en la serie de películas de la franquicia, Lumière valora a Cogsworth como un hermano y viceversa. También es representado como un hombre de caballerosidad con las damas, por lo que Bestia a menudo recurre a él por consejos de amor sobre sus sentimientos por Belle. Además de esto, puede ser bastante coqueto y a menudo habla en un tono suave para ello, especialmente durante su interacción con Fifi. También es un poco mujeriego, como se supone en los Comics de Marvel con él acariciando a dos criadas plumero, así como en la película The Enchanted Christmas, donde se refiere a Angelique como una "vieja llama". La admiración de Lumière y el conocimiento del romance también se pusieron en buen uso durante el desarrollo de la relación de la Bestia y Belle a lo largo del curso de la película original; Sobre todo cuando le dio a Beast la idea de otorgar la biblioteca masiva del castillo a Belle, debido a su amor por los libros. Aun así, hubo casos en los que no parecía entender las circunstancias de la maldición, cuestionando cuánto entiende realmente el amor. Por ejemplo, la noche en que Belle se convirtió en un prisionero dentro del castillo, Lumière creyó Belle y la Bestia podría enamorarse a medianoche de esa noche, rompiendo así el hechizo. Fue la señora Potts quien tuvo que explicar la delicadeza de dos personas que se enamoran, recordando a Lumière que llevará tiempo. Después de que la Bestia finalmente se enamore de Belle y la libere por esto, Lumière asumió de nuevo que el hechizo se rompería, lo que indujo a la Sra. Potts a sonar una vez más, explicando que el afecto romántico debe ser mutuo para que la maldición sea levantada. En la canción de la edición especial "Human Again", el personaje de Lumiere está ligeramente expandido, revelando que él como humano tenía "una mademoiselle en cada brazo" y que era un cortesano. Además, una línea de la Sra. Potts en la misma canción sobre sus acciones "sin duda causando alarma de los maridos" implica que él también cortejaba a las mujeres casadas. Galería Curiosidades *"Lumière" significa "luz" en francés. *David Ogden Stiers (la voz de Cogsworth) audicionó originalmente para Lumière. *Lumiere es un homenaje a Maurice Chevalier, un célebre intérprete francés de películas musicales de los años 1920 y 1930, y una figura emblemática de la cultura francesa del siglo XX; Jerry Orbach pretendió que la voz de Lumière fuera similar a la de Maurice Chevalier, e incluso le rinde homenaje en el medio del número 'Be Our Guest'. en:Lumiere Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mayordomos y sirvientes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Objetos mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes Hechizados Categoría:Personajes Franceses Categoría:Adultos